Everfree Forest/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 2 Entrance_to_the_Everfree_Forest_S1E02.png|The Mane 6 in the entrance Main_6_going_into_the_forest_S1E2.png|You can see stars in the purple sky as these ponies prepare to enter. Pinkie Pie 'Especially if there's candy apples in there' S1E02.png|Pinkie Pie is just wondering that there would be candy apples as mentioned. Pinkie Pie to Twilight 'What those things are good' S1E02.png|Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie 'So, none of you have been in here before' S1E02.png|Twilight asks her friends, "So, none of you have been in here before?" Applejack is worried S1E2.png|"And it ain't natural," says Applejack. "Folks say it don't work the same as Equestria." Nightmare Moon mist seeping into cliffside S1E02.png|As she speaks, the mist seeps into the cliff that they are walking on. Rainbow Dash emerging from the shadows S1E02.png|"Nopony knows," says Rainbow Dash. "You know why?" Applejack "Rainbow, quit it" S01E02.png|Applejack tells her to "quit it". Rainbow 'Cause everypony who's ever come in...' S1E02.png|"'Cause everypony who's ever come in..." Rainbow 'Has never...' S1E02.png|"... has never..." Rainbow Dash about to scare friends S1E02.png|"... come..." Rainbow Dash successfully scares her friends S1E02.png|"OUT!" Cliff begins to crack S1E02.png|The cliff begins to fall.. Cliff edge breaks off S1E02.png|...and the ponies begin to fall off. Pegasi fly while other four tumble down S1E02.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy dive in to save them. Fluttershy speeding down the slope S1E02.png|Fluttershy dives in to the rescue. Fluttershy rescues Rarity S1E02.png|Delicately grabs the Lady. Aerial view of Twilight sliding to very edge of cliff S1E02.png|Twilight slides to the very edge of the cliff. Twilight's hind legs dangling S1E02.png|Twilight, hangs on for dear life. Applejack slides down to Twilight S1E02.png|Don't worry, I got you sugarcube. Applejack jumping LAB S01E02.png|Applejack, The Element of Honesty. Fluttershy finds Twilight heavier than a bunny S1E02.png|'Fluttershy:' "Sorry, girls. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two." Nightmare Moon mist at the cliff bottom S1E02.png|There goes Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon mist heading for manticore S1E02.png|The mist chooses its next peril for the friends. Rainbow Dash describing her rescue S1E02.png|"And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time." Twilight very grateful S1E2.png|"Yes, Rainbow, I was there, and I'm very grateful..." Fluttershy sees the manticore S1E02.png|Fluttershy is the only one who seems concerned about it. Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png|MANTICORE used roar! Fluttershy cries "Wait!" when Rarity runs away S1E02.png|Rarity runs away while Fluttershy quietly protests, "Wait!" Applejack rides the Manticore S1E02.png|"Get along, little doggie!" Fluttershy cries "Wait!" as Applejack tries to subdue the manticore S1E02.png|"Wait!" Manticore bucks Applejack off S1E02.png|However, the manticore bucks Applejack off. Fluttershy cries "Wait!" when Rainbow Dash zooms by S1E02.png|Fluttershy's mane is blown aside by Rainbow Dash's flight. Five friends watch Dash deal with manticore S1E02.png|Rainbow Dash and the manticore. Manticore smacks Rainbow Dash S1E02.png|The manticore powerfully smacks Dash with its tail. Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png|The five friends charge. Fluttershy WAIT S01E02.png|At that moment, Fluttershy steps in their way and screams, "WAAIT!" Fluttershy faces the manticore S1E02.png|Fluttershy walking up to the manticore. Fluttershy nuzzles manticore's paw S1E02.png|Fluttershy nuzzles the manticore's paw. Fluttershy is scared of the tree S1E02.png|Fluttershy, sees a scary face on a tree. Twilight scary stuff S1E2.png|At first we were like "What the?" Twilight screaming heads off S1E2.png|But then were like "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" (So much for not being afraid of anything, Rainbow Dash) Pinkie Pie laughing at first tree S1E02.png|This is how Pinkie reacts to the scary trees. Twilight Pinkie run S1E2.png|"Pinkie, what are you doing? Run!" Pinkie Pie 'I'd hide under my pillow' S1E02.png|"I'd hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw." Pinkie Pie "just laugh to make them disappear" S1E02.png|"'You'll see that they can't hurt you: just laugh to make them disappear.'" Pinkie Pie laughing at a scary tree S1E02.png|"Ha, ha, ha!" Pinkie Pie Giggle at the Ghostly S01E02.png|Just laugh to make the Ghosties disappear. See? Easy as Pie! Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Rarity gasp S01E02.png|"IS THAT THE ICECREAM PONY?!" Pinkie Pie "And tell that big dumb scary face" S1E02.png|"And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and- Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 3 S1E02.png|"if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming-" Pinkie Pie smiling S1E2.png|Pinkie Pie, the Element of Laughter. Main 6 bunch up on river bank S1E02.png|Their path is impeded by a river. 'How are we going to cross this' S1E02.png|The six friends look on to a rather strange river. Sea serpent 'What a world' S1E02.png|They encounter a sobbing sea serpent. Sea serpent describing mustache loss S1E02.png|"I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid." Rarity and the Sea serpent S01E02.png|"Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales." Rarity short tail S01E02.png|"Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back." Twilight can cross now S1E2.png|Trotting happily though the water. Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png|Friendly Serpent Twilight almost there S1E2.png|Excited Twilight. Twilight near fall S1E2.png|A near death experience just happened. Rainbow Dash saved Twilight from falling S1E02.png|''What's with you and falling off of cliffs?'' Rainbow Dash connecting the bridge S1E02.png|Connecting the bridge Rainbow Dash sees Nightmare Moon's trail S1E02.png|''What's this?'' Rainbow Dash ready to fight S1E02.png|''Show yourself!'' Boast Busters Snips_and_Snails_Everfree_Forest_S01E06.png|Snips and Snails Bridle Gossip Zecora turning around to see Apple Bloom following her S1E09.png|Applejack cries Apple Bloom's name, alerting Zecora. Twilight no such thing S1E09.png|Applejack, is not the slightest amused. Rainbow Dash touch Twi's horn S1E09.png|Rainbow Dash, don't do that. No really, it feels like you're touching my brain, it's not a fun feeling Twilight still explaining S1E09.png|Twilight is highly confident she is right. Twilight curses fake S1E09.png|She has proof to back herself up. Twilight thinks about Applejacks words S1E09.png|Hey, where did everypony go? Apple Bloom heading into the Everfree Forest S1E09.png|Apple Bloom, on the edge of the Everfree Forest. Apple Bloom entering the Everfree Forest S1E09.png|Running into the forest. Apple Bloom running through the Everfree Forest S1E09.png|I gotta make this right. Apple Bloom stops upon hearing Applejack S1E09.png|Wait.. Apple Bloom thinks about what Applejack just said S1E09.png|Apple Bloom seems to like this! Apple Bloom tosses Applejack in the air S1E09.png|Tiny Ponies, they should make toys like this! AB Appletiny Gotcha S1E09.png|Apple Teeny is really just a toy now. AB Is Momma Cat S1E09.png|It looks like if Apple Bloom was now the elder sister of AJ. Tiny Applejack in a tree branch S1E09.png|You didn't just leave me here all alone! Applejack pony feathers S01E09.png|"Aw pony feathers..." Pinkie Pie helps Rarity to look S01E09.png|See this Rarity. Pinkie Pie spitting S01E09.png|Looks like Zecora's house is a tree as Pinkie Pie points to its window. Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Evil Enchantress bulging eyes S1E09.png|And if you look deep in her eyes. Pinkie Pie Hypno Eyes Tongue S01E09.png|She'll put you in trances. Swarm of the Century Parasprites rolling into Everfree forest S01E10.png|An Equestrian edition of the "Katamari" game. lol Twilight Nice work Applejack S01E10.png|The ponies look at Applejack. Twilight_running_to_Zecora's_house_S1E10.png|Twilight Sparkle running. Stare Master Scootaloo and Apple Bloom in the Everfree Forest S1E17.png|What did she just call me? Fluttershy in the Everfree forest S1E17.png|Girls? Where are you? Fluttershy freaks out in the Everfree forest S1E17.png|Such is the life of the fraidy-pony who happens to live on the edge of the Everfree Forest. Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|Twilight Sparkle got turned into stone! Fluttershy looks at Twilight's rock solid body S1E17.png|Poor...squirrel? Fluttershy looks behind her in fear S1E17.png|Come on, we gotta get out of here now! Cockatrice rising out of the bushes S1E17.png|It's a cockatrice! A wild cockatrice appears! 1 S1E17.png|I'll teach you to never mess with me! A wild cockatrice appears! 2 S1E17.png|I'm coming... A wild cockatrice appears! 3 S1E17.png|..closer! Cockatrice_backing_up_and_getting_afraid_of_Fluttershy_S1E17.png|If you do it one more time, I will punish you! Fluttershy after defeating the Cockatrice S1E17.png|Fluttershy smiling. Fluttershy listens to the CMC S1E17.png|Show them, who's boss, Fluttershy. Twilight wh-what happened S1E17.png|What happened?? Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike arriving to the cave S1E24.png|Spike finds a cave Season two Luna Eclipsed Ponies walking to the statue S2E04.png|Several young fillies and colts, walk to a Nightmare Moon statue. Zecora telling story S2E04.png|"I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night." Zecora Looking at NMM Statue S2E04.png|Zecora tells a horror story. Nightmare Moon Statue S2E4.png|The statue of Night Mare Moon. Pipsqueak running away S2E04.png|Night Mare Moon is gonna get us! Pipsqueak hitting statue S2E04.png|You should watch where you going. Pipsqueak looking up S2E04.png|Oh no... Pipsqueak backing up S2E04.png|Must...escape. Pinkie Pie and Pipsqueak screaming S2E04.png|"AAHHH!!!" Zecora and green dust S2E04.png|Zecora tosses more green powder into the air! Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png|Nightmare Moon descends, upon these three friends. Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png|Nightmare Moon scares some more poor foals. Zecora looking down S2E04.png|What is it, Pipsqueak? Pipsqueak talking to Zecora S2E04.png|"If we wear costumes to hide from Night Mare Moon, so she won't gobble us up, how come we still need to give her some of our candy?" Zecora talking to Pipsqueak S2E04.png|Ah, yes, that is a perfect question. Zecora blowing green dusts 2 S2E04.png|Blow this dust and an answer will be given. Night Mare Moon illusion walking S2E04.png|"... so she won't return..." Pinkie Pie and foals quickly donating S2E4.png|All your candy are belong to Nightmare Moon! Zecora Running S2E4.png|Zecora running away from Luna Luna in front of statue S2E04.png|Luna lying before the Nightmare Moon statue, alone. Luna Sad 1 S2E4.png|Twilight approaches Princess Luna. Princess Luna hears Twi S2E4.png|''Who's there?'' Luna Stand S2E4.png|"Star-Swirl the Bearded. Commendable costume!" Twilight 'Thank you' S2E04.png|"Thank you." Twilight Delight S2E4.png|"Finally." Twilight and Luna 2 S2E04.png|Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna under the shadow of the statue of Nightmare Moon. Princess Luna it was thou S2E4.png|Uh-Oh... Luna gathers the dark S02E04.png|'Thou shot me in the face with a rainbow deathray!' Luna Evil 2 S2E4.png|'FTW, I might add.' Princess Luna be happier! S2E4.png|"We could not be happier." Princess Luna 'Was it not clear?' S2E04.png|"Is that not clear?" Twilight adjusting beard S2E04.png|Twilight Sparkle fixes her beard... Twilight straightens out S2E04.png|... and her hat. Twilight talking 2 S2E04.png|"You know, that might explain why your appearance was met with mixed results." Princess Luna huh S2E4.png|Huh. Princess Luna "Change our approach?" S02E04.png|'"Change our approach?!' Princess Luna scares the foals S2E04.png|Nightmare Moon stands on her altar! Luna Fangs S2E4.png|Those fake fangs may have been a little too much. Princess Luna meant to do S2E4.png|Princess Luna is unsure if Twilight's plan worked. Pipsqueak talking to Luna S2E04.png|"Nightmare Night is my favorite night of the year." Luna in the Everfree Forest S2E4.png|Princess Luna is rather taken aback by Pipsqueak's words. The Cutie Pox Scootaloo_&_Sweetie_Belle_7_S2E6.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders close to the entrance of the forest Apple Bloom stops S2E06.png Apple Bloom continues walking S2E06.png Apple Bloom walking S2E06.png|Watch out, Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom about to fall down the cliff S2E06.png|''Whoops!'' Apple Bloom falls down the cliff S2E06.png|"She'd be rolling down the mountain when she comes!" Zecora 1 S2E6.png|"Well who is it that we have here?" Zecora 2 S2E6.png|"Why it's Apple Bloom my dear." Apple Bloom holding her mouth closed in pain S2E6.png Zecora 'come with me' S2E06.png|"Come with me, I have just the trick, that will fix you up quite quick." Apple Bloom following S2E06.png|Eh, I'll just follow her. Family Appreciation Day Granny Smith gets scared S2E12.png|Some terrifying howling frightens the young Granny Smith. Granny Smith is unsure S2E12.png Granny Smith ventures into Everfree Forest S2E12.png The Zap Apple tree S2E12.png Granny Smith happy with her discovery S2E12.png| Even in faded colors those apples still look amazing! Young Granny Smith startled S2E12.png Granny Smith looking up at Timberwolves S2E12.png Timberwolves gathering S2E12.png|Timberwolves Granny Smith galloping S2E12.png Granny Smith chased by a Timberwolf S2E12.png Timberwolves frightened by clanging pots S2E12.png|Frightened by clanging pots Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Pinkie walking in the Everfree Forest S3E03.png|Pinkie Pie strolling through the Everfree Forest. Pinkie walking in the Everfree Forest 2 S3E03.png|The Everfree Forest gets scarier every time. Pinkie Pie hears echoes S3E03.png|Are those branches hands? Pinkie realizes that the echoes was her voice S3E03.png|She's looking strangely happy Pinkie walking thorugh the brambles S3E03.png|Pinkie eating a bramble Pinkie Pie falls down S3E03.png|Uh-oh, look out below! The hole S3E03.png Pinkie Pie 'And then there's Rarity' S3E3.png Pinkie_walking_out_of_the_Everfree_Forest_with_her_clones_S3E03.png Twilight_blocking_up_the_entrance_to_the_lake_S3E3.png Magic Duel Twilight levitating bubbles S3E05.png Twilight training bubbles S3E5.png|Training with Zecora in the Everfree Dagobah. Twilight training bubbles 2 S3E5.png|Remember, a pony's strength flows through the Horse. Zecora 'must interfere with your focus' S3E05.png|On trusting your feelings, you must rely. Do or do not. There is no try. Zecora sees Twilight fallen into water S3E05.png Twilight 'I'm trying my best' S3E05.png Twilight gone from S3E5.png Zecora 'Your thinking needs a readjust' S3E05.png Twilight on the pond S3E05.png Spike at Your Service The Everfree Forest scenery S3E9.png|A nice, clear green area in the Everfree Forest... Spike hair and body raise up S3E9.png|''Zoinks!'' Spike looking to his right S3E9.png|Time to panic? Glowing eyes peering out of the forest S3E9.png|Spike feels like he's being watched. The timberwolves and Spike S3E9.png|The Timberwolf pack approaches. Spike running from the timberwolves S3E9.png|The hunt begins for the Timberwolves. Timberwolf crouching S3E9.png|The Timberwolves begin their pursuit. The timberwolves chasing after Spike S3E9.png|Spike runs from the forest! Spike very scared S3E9.png|Spike is cornered by the Timberwolves. Applejack getting ready to kick a rock S3E9.png|Having got their attention, Applejack runs for it to distract them! Applejack running from the timberwolves S3E9.png|Applejack running from Timberwolves. Branch S3E9.png|BRANCH IN THE PATH!!! Applejack with the branch S3E9.png|Taking a page from Fall Weather Friends The first timberwolf in pieces S3E9.png|The branch breaks apart the Timberwolf! Second timberwolf looks to the camera S03E09.png|Now Timberwolves can break the fourth wall? Applejack running away from the Timberwolf S3E9.png|Applejack's only got one Timberwolf left! Applejack looks away and closes her eyes at the remains S3E9.png|Applejack defeats the final Timberwolf. Spike clutches Applejack's mane S03E09.png|Spike grabs Applejack's mane. Spike embarrassed S03E09.png|Close enough to being blushed. Timberwolf resurrecting S3E9.png|The Timberwolf is not yet defeated. Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Main six in the Everfree Forest S4E02.png|The main six and Spike about to enter the expanding Everfree Forest. Twilight's friends watching Twilight walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Twilight, Rarity and Applejack looking at the creek S4E02.png Twilight about the cross the creek S4E02.png Twilight jumping onto the 'rocks' S4E02.png Cragadile emerges from the creek S4E02.png Cragadile roaring S4E02.png|Cragadile Twilight falls in front of her friends S4E02.png Twilight and Spike in front of the tree S4E02.png Cragadile walking S4E02.png Cragadile falls onto the ground S4E02.png Twilight's friends using a black vine to pull the cragadile S4E02.png Applejack using the black vine as a lasso S4E02.png Cragadile being restrained S4E02.png Main 6 and Spike walking through the forest S4E02.png Twilight 'He wasn't after just me' S4E02.png Twilight faces Applejack S4E02.png Applejack 'Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gone' S4E02.png Rarity 'Applejack does make a valid point' S4E02.png Twilight 'But the Tree of Harmony!' S4E02.png Twilight and Spike walks away S4E02.png Rainbow Dash "a lost cause" S4E02.png Twilight's friends by a ravine S4E02.png Pinkie Pie "take the stairs, silly!" S4E02.png Twilight and Spike "are we there yet?" S4E02.png Spike finds a vantage point S4E02.png Spike sees friends in the distance S4E02.png Twilight attacked S4E02.png Twilight surrounded S4E02.png Plunder Vine Growth S4E02.png Castle Mane-ia Twilight and Spike walking into the Everfree Forest S4E03.png Twilight and Spike walking through the Everfree Forest S4E03.png Rarity trots through Everfree Forest S4E03.png|A glamorous lady is trotting through the forest like she owns it. Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Twilight's friends follow her S4E25.png Discord "they should make me an Alicorn princess" S4E25.png Discord drags Mane 6 and Spike into a group hug S4E25.png Season five The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Twilight and Spike in the Everfree Forest S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Zecora on the tree branch in the dark S5E26.png Zecora "The meaning is far worse, I see" S5E26.png Twilight, Spike, Zecora, and other ponies walk together S5E26.png Zecora "these friends you have in life" S5E26.png The wooded camp S5E26.png Goldengrape axes wood; Boysenborry runs towards Goldengrape S5E26.png Ponies see 'Rarity', 'Rainbow Dash', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png Queen Chrysalis' true form S5E26.png Chrysalis looks around the village S5E26.png Chrysalis with her changeling army S5E26.png The changelings swarm S5E26.png Changeling army surrounding the village S5E26.png Spike gets on Twilight S5E26.png Changelings chase after Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Twilight and Spike with changelings around them S5E26.png Portal closes before changelings are able to attack S5E26.png Twilight and Spike look up the night sky S5E26.png Timberwolves surrounding the Cutie Map S5E26.png Timberwolves howling S5E26.png A magic zap is heard and its light seen S5E26.png Timberwolf heard being shot by magic zap S5E26.png Season six Flutter Brutter Zephyr Breeze in his new forest home S6E11.png Zephyr points to salad bowl and mushrooms S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze pointing to his "shelter" S6E11.png Zephyr's shelter collapses on top of him S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze pretending to go to sleep S6E11.png 28 Pranks Later Nightfall in the Everfree Forest S6E15.png Overhead view of Fluttershy and animals S6E15.png Fluttershy and animals swept by the wind S6E15.png Wind blows through the Everfree Forest S6E15.png Fluttershy and animals hear a sound S6E15.png Shadowy creature appears out of the fog S6E15.png Fluttershy and animals watch Rainbow laugh S6E15.png Season seven It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Creatures watch Pinkie and Rarity from the shadows S7E19.png Rarity entering the Everfree Forest S7E19.png Shadowy creature in slight pain S7E19.png Pinkie Pie "even Yakyakistan?" S7E19.png Rarity steps in a water puddle S7E19.png Rarity "I'm sure you're right" S7E19.png Rarity "what I'm trying to avoid!" S7E19.png A Health of Information Swamp in the Everfree Forest S7E20.png Fluttershy and Zecora in the swamp S7E20.png Zecora falls into the swamp water S7E20.png Fluttershy looking out at the swamp S7E20.png Zecora floats back to shore with the moss S7E20.png Zecora emerges from the cloud of pollen S7E20.png Season eight School Daze - Part 2 Puckwudgies and confetti blast into the sky S8E2.png Molt Down Zecora looking for Spike S8E11.png Giant roc hovering over Zecora S8E11.png Roc picks up clumps of dirt with its claws S8E11.png Spike and Zecora running away S8E11.png Spike and Zecora run into the trees S8E11.png Overhead shot of roc following Spike S8E11.png Spike quickly climbing into a tree S8E11.png Zecora calls out to Spike from the ground S8E11.png Zecora running toward Spike's tree S8E11.png Giant roc carries Zecora into the sky S8E11.png Spike glowing red and scratching himself S8E11.png Spike and Rarity in middle of the forest S8E11.png Giant roc snatches up Rarity and Spike S8E11.png Spike falling out of the sky S8E11.png Spike has a brief moment of relief S8E11.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike reappear S8E11.png Spike sighing with great relief S8E11.png Spike in a stone cocoon S8E11.png Spike sees Twilight fighting the roc S8E11.png Spike flying into a tree S8E11.png Rarity and Zecora falling out of the sky S8E11.png Twilight and Spike save Rarity and Zecora S8E11.png Zecora approaching winged Spike S8E11.png Twilight doesn't want Spike to leave S8E11.png Spike joyfully flies through the air S8E11.png The Mean 6 Queen Chrysalis cackling evilly S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis giddily prancing in the forest S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis sets up her magic ritual S8E13.png Chrysalis' clones rising from their shells S8E13.png Main ponies walk through the Everfree Forest S8E13.png Starlight Glimmer "never really felt the need" S8E13.png Fake Rarity "those Elements are mine!" S8E13.png Pinkie's friends watch her roll in the flowers S8E13.png Rarity "anything in that wagon for mane maintenance?" S8E13.png Twilight and friends continue down the path S8E13.png Pinkie Pie speeds off yet again S8E13.png Chrysalis and fake Twilight in the forest S8E13.png Fake Rainbow Dash flies off by herself S8E13.png Fake Twilight flying through the forest S8E13.png Fake Twilight looking down on the forest S8E13.png Fake Twilight looking for the clones S8E13.png Fake Twilight Sparkle ready to attack S8E13.png Pinkie Pie pounces on fake Twilight Sparkle S8E13.png Fake Twilight "looking for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash" S8E13.png Pinkie Pie looking puzzled S8E13.png Fake Twilight gasping with surprise S8E13.png Fluttershy lost in the Everfree Forest S8E13.png Fluttershy sees fake Rainbow in the sky S8E13.png Fake Rainbow looks down at Fluttershy S8E13.png Twilight and friends get separated from Fluttershy S8E13.png Twilight and friends split up the search S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis looking for her minions S8E13.png Rainbow and Applejack looking for Fluttershy S8E13.png Rarity and Starlight walking through the forest S8E13.png Starlight Glimmer falls over on the ground S8E13.png Twilight sulking next to the swamp S8E13.png Twilight calling out to fake Rainbow Dash S8E13.png Fluttershy crying by herself in the forest S8E13.png Fake Twilight alone in a forest clearing S8E13.png Fake Twilight looking behind her S8E13.png Fake Rarity runs into a tangle of vines S8E13.png Applejack looking for her shovel S8E13.png Fake AJ leads Rarity and Starlight through the forest S8E13.png Fake Applejack hears Chrysalis approaching S8E13.png Sun setting on the Everfree Forest S8E13.png Starlight Glimmer gallops through the forest S8E13.png Rarity crashes into Starlight Glimmer S8E13.png Starlight and Rarity sliding down the cliff S8E13.png Twilight and Pinkie argue next to Fluttershy S8E13.png Applejack catches up with her friends S8E13.png Rarity "I most certainly did not!" S8E13.png Fluttershy "if everypony likes me again" S8E13.png Wide view of the Mane Six's campsite S8E13.png Chrysalis and clones reach the campsite S8E13.png Chrysalis suspiciously observing the clones S8E13.png Clone ponies approach the Tree of Harmony S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis confronting the clones S8E13.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Queen Chrysalis' wooded nest S9E1.png Chrysalis carves changeling in a log S9E1.png Sombra's essence appears above Tree S9E1.png The Tree of Harmony is destroyed S9E1.png King Sombra appears before the Mane Six S9E1.png The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Mane Six and Sombra before the destroyed Tree S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle "it can't be!" S9E2.png Pinkie Pie charging into battle S9E2.png Crystals pop up in front of charging ponies S9E2.png Wide view of Sombra's cage around Mane Six S9E2.png Smoke Sombra flying out of the cave S9E2.png Pinkie Pie dizzy from drilling S9E2.png Vines from the Everfree creep toward Ponyville S9E2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy watch vine invasion S9E2.png Vines creeping from the Everfree Forest S9E2.png Forest animals freed from the vines S9E2.png Fluttershy running through the forest S9E2.png Star Swirl's magic blasting the vines S9E2.png Princess Luna's magic blasting the vines S9E2.png Princess Celestia's magic blasting the vines S9E2.png Uprooted Young Six running to Cave of Harmony S9E3.png Young Six behold the destroyed Tree S9E3.png Everycreature looking at Gallus S9E3.png Exterior view of the Cave of Harmony S9E3.png Cave of Harmony cleared of Tree fragments S9E3.png Smolder "how powerful the Tree was!" S9E3.png Young 5 going their separate ways S9E3.png Yona all alone in the Cave of Harmony S9E3.png Gallus' Tree of Harmony museum S9E3.png Sandbar bitterly walks away from Gallus S9E3.png Smolder pushing a giant rock S9E3.png Smolder running toward the giant rock S9E3.png Smolder punching at the giant rock S9E3.png Silverstream painting mural on the floor S9E3.png Silverstream's Cave of Harmony paint gallery S9E3.png Ocellus' Tree of Harmony meditation garden S9E3.png Yona and Ocellus see Gallus chasing customers S9E3.png Museum customers running away from the cave S9E3.png Museum customers continue running away S9E3.png Gallus and Smolder fight above their friends S9E3.png Yona pulls wagon out from behind rock S9E3.png Ocellus raising the roof framework S9E3.png The Young Six's treehouse is finished S9E3.png Student Counsel Trixie leads the group into Everfree Forest S9E11.png Trixie and friends reach fork in the road S9E11.png Trixie gallops down path to the right S9E11.png Sunburst and Terramar follow Starlight S9E11.png Large flock of cockatrices in the canyon S9E11.png Starlight teleports away from cockatrices S9E11.png Terramar being chased by cockatrices S9E11.png Sunburst on the ground with bent horn S9E11.png Terramar and Trixie surrounded by cockatrices S9E11.png Cockatrices notice their prey disappeared S9E11.png Starlight leaves her friends on forked path S9E11.png Maud kicking rocks at the cockatrices S9E11.png Trixie "we've got to get out of here!" S9E11.png Cockatrices flying through the forest S9E11.png Cockatrices flying over the rope bridge S9E11.png The Last Crusade Scootaloo sneaking around a bush S9E12.png Scootaloo discovers tracks of banshee beast S9E12.png Snap and Mane following the tracks S9E12.png Beast tracks lead deep into the forest S9E12.png Banshee beast costume's head tilts over S9E12.png Snap and Mane approach banshee beast S9E12.png Beast's front and hind body splits around tree S9E12.png Scootaloo lowers her head in defeat S9E12.png Between Dark and Dawn Rainbow Dash leads CMC on a hike S9E13.png Rainbow Dash "I can't read this thing" S9E13.png Princesses' silhouettes over the moon S9E13.png Celestia and Luna help the Filly Guides S9E13.png Princesses make path to Filly Guides camp S9E13.png Rainbow Dash getting annoyed with princesses S9E13.png Celestia and Luna singing the reprise S9E13.png Celestia and Luna fall into the mud S9E13.png Celestia and Luna having a bitter picnic S9E13.png Luna looking back as Celestia leaves S9E13.png Luna "guess we have the same thing" S9E13.png Princess Celestia alone in the forest S9E13.png Celestia looks back into the shadows S9E13.png Celestia zooms up into the trees S9E13.png Princess Celestia scared of chickens S9E13.png Princess Luna "I'm not copying you!" S9E13.png She Talks to Angel Exterior view of Zecora's hut S9E18.png Zecora "such luck, your coming here" S9E18.png Zecora "there's no time to waste" S9E18.png Zecora "when you're finally alone" S9E18.png Fluttershy and Angel nod to Zecora S9E18.png Twilight and Spike walking through the forest S9E18.png Spike shrugging his shoulders S9E18.png Fluttershy staring slack-jawed at Twilight S9E18.png Twilight and Spike leaving the forest S9E18.png Bunny Fluttershy tired and out of breath S9E18.png Fluttershy looking deeper in the forest S9E18.png Distance view of Fluttershy outside the forest S9E18.png Bunny Fluttershy deep in the forest S9E18.png Bunny Fluttershy facing a large log S9E18.png Fluttershy finds an opening in the log S9E18.png Bunny Fluttershy taking a breather S9E18.png Fluttershy sees another log to climb over S9E18.png Fluttershy sees eagle perched on tree branch S9E18.png Fluttershy hopping away from the eagle S9E18.png Fluttershy sees the eagle flying away S9E18.png Zecora picks mushrooms in the forest S9E18.png Fluttershy trying desperately to communicate S9E18.png Zecora picks mushrooms outside her hut S9E18.png Zecora "the friendship therapy session" S9E18.png